Tú, Significas Mi Familia
by Ceres Potter
Summary: La noche anterior a su partida a Hogwarts por primera vez, James tiene un conversación muy importante con su padre. OS


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 **Esta es una historia que escribí hace tiempo y que hoy encontré entre un viejos cuadernos, así que decidí publicarla. Me había olvidado que la había escrito, creo que fue una de las primeras cosas que hice sobre Harry Potter, mucho antes de empezar con En la Sala, así que perdonen si no cumple con el estándar que esperan. Corregí algunas faltas y algunas frases pero quise que quedara como la había escrito hacia tiempo. Es solo un One Shot y no tiene continuación. Espero la disfruten. Ahora a seguir escribiendo el próximo capi de En la Sala :D**

* * *

 **TÚ, SIGNIFICAS MI FAMILIA**

La chimenea se encendió de golpe, Ginny se volteó en el mismo momento en que su esposo salía de ella. Harry sonrió levemente al ver la ceja levantada de su esposa.

—Trabaje hasta un poco más tarde así no tengo que ir mañana.

Ginny cambió rápidamente su expresión a una de dulzura.

—Me alegro, James lo va apreciar mucho.

—No me lo perdería por nada.

La pelirroja se acercó y lo saludó con un beso suave.

—Ve a refrescarte, la cena estará en unos minutos.

Harry, después de una relajante ducha, se acercó a la cocina donde podía escuchar la voz de dos de sus hijos, Lily y Albus estaban sumergidos en una calurosa discusión.

—Hugo no es mejor que yo en ajedrez.

—Si lo es, Lily. El único que puede vencerlo es tío Ron y ni siquiera Rose, que es más grande que tú, puede vencerlo.

El hombre rodo los ojos divertido a su mujer que intentaba ocultar la risa que asomaba en su boca.

—¿James?

—No ha bajado todavía, ya lo he llamado tres veces.

—¿Tres veces? Apenas necesitas llamarlo una vez cuando hay comida involucrada.

Ginny soltó la risa que contenía pero luego lanzó un largo suspiro y frunció levemente el ceño.

—Ha estado todo el día en su habitación, intenté hacerlo salir pero no lo he logrado. Ha estado quieto y retraído todo el día.

—¿Quieto y retraído? ¿Estas segura que estás hablando de James y no de Teddy?

—Harry… —dijo la mujer en un tono que el hombre conocía muy bien. No era momento para bromas.

—Voy a buscarlo y ver que sucede.

Ooooo

La habitación de su hijo mayor estaba en oscuras cuando entró en ella, en la penumbra podía ver a James recostado sobre la cama boca arriba.

—La comida está lista.

—No tengo hambre —respondió el jovencito con un tono monótono que preocupó a su padre, James no era otra cosa que una bola de energía y escucharlo y verlo así en la oscuridad no era normal.

Se acercó hasta el niño y lo hizo moverse para recostarse junto a su hijo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

Harry lo miró de costado con una ceja levantada.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

James suspiró y lo miró por un momento para luego desviarla nuevamente al techo. Por unos minutos hubo absoluto silencio, Harry esperó hasta que su hijo quisiera hablar, no saldría nada bueno de presionarlo.

—Papá… ¿Crees que me parezco al abuelo o a tu padrino?

Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta y frunció el ceño, pero se obligó a pensarlo seriamente.

—Físicamente a Sirius no…

—Papá —dijo el chico exasperado—. Deja las bromas para tío George.

Harry no supo se debía sentirse ofendido, pero dejó el sentimiento a un lado por el momento, había cosas más importantes que discutir y quería saber hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación.

—Te pareces a tu abuelo físicamente ya que te pareces un poco a mí, tienes varios de mis rasgos y yo me parezco mucho a mi padre, así que si, te pareces a él, aunque tienes mucho de los Weasley a pesar de tener cabello oscuro. Además tienes los ojos avellana, a pesar de que muchos asumen que tienes lo ojos de tu madre en realidad los heredaste de mi padre. La primera vez que vi tus ojos me sorprendí mucho ¿sabes?

El hombre dejó que su hijo procesara la información antes de continuar.

—De personalidad, no podría decirlo con certeza, pero creo que te pareces tanto tu abuelo como a Sirius, al menos por las cosas que llegué a conocer de sus épocas en Hogwarts, lamentablemente no tengo forma de asegurártelo, el Sirius que yo conocí no era el mismo que hacía travesuras en su adolescencia junto a su mejor amigo.

James suspiró y se giró para enfrentar a su padre, Harry lo vio morderse el labio mientras decidía si seguir hablando y sintió un leve retorcijón en el estómago, la actitud no era nada característica de su hijo quien siempre estaba vibrando de energía y no tenía ningún tipo de reparo al hablar.

—Ahora que estaré en Hogwarts —comenzó tentativamente—, ¿van a extrañarme?

El hombre respiró bruscamente y se dio vuelta para quedar enfrente de su hijo, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos trato de transmitir tanto certeza y seguridad como le era posible.

—Por supuesto que si, vamos a extrañarte como locos, eres nuestro hijo ¿Cómo no vamos a hacerlo? ¿No has notado que tu madre ha estado preparando tarta de melaza toda la semana porque es tu preferida o que yo he salido más temprano de trabajar toda la semana para pasar más tiempo contigo? ¿Y no crees que tus hermanos no lo harán también? ¿A quién Albus va molestar durante todo el día pidiéndole que juegue quidditch y quién va consentir a Lily en todos sus caprichos?

James sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían y bajó la vista avergonzado, pero su padre le tomó el mentón para hacer contacto nuevamente.

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar así? —le preguntó suavemente, James enrojeció un poco más al comprobar que no había enojo en el rostro de su padre sino preocupación.

—Es una tontería…

—No lo es, James. No es una tontería si te hace sentir mal.

El niño respiró profundamente.

—Es que… ayer en la madriguera escuché a la abuela y a tía Hermione hablando sobre como Albus se parece tanto a ti y que Lily tiene la misma personalidad que mamá y yo… no sé… todo el mundo siempre dice eso… pero nadie dice nada sobre mí. Y yo pensé que quizás si no me parezco tanto a ti y a mamá…

—¿No te vamos a querer tanto como a Albus y a Lily? —comprendió Harry y el retorcijón en su estómago creció un poco más.

James asintió un poco apesadumbrado pero dejó que su padre lo abrazara.

—Eso no es cierto. No importa quien se parezca a quien, tu madre y yo amamos a los tres por igual y daríamos hasta nuestras propias vidas por cualquiera de ustedes sin importar de quien se trate. Los tres son lo más importante en nuestra vida y no hay nada mejor que tenerlos como hijos.

Harry sintió su cuello humedecerse justo donde el rostro de James estaba apoyado y apretó a su hijo contra si con mayor fuerza.

—Quizás todo el mundo vea a Ginny en Lily o a mí en Albus, ¿pero sabes que veo yo cuando te miro?

—No.

El hombre acarició el cabello de su hijo mientras pensaba la mejor manera de explicarlo, quizás empezar desde el principio sería lo mejor.

—Sabes que crecí con mi tía materna, pero a pesar de que compartíamos la misma sangre nunca fuimos una familia y Privet Drive nunca fue un hogar para mí —James asomó su cabeza que había estado hasta el momento escondida en cuello de su padre y lo miró con curiosidad—, la primera vez que me sentí en un hogar fue en Hogwarts, fue mi primera casa y a pesar de que tenía a Ron y a Hermione, aún faltaba una familia. Con el tiempo Arthur y Molly me adoptaron como uno de ellos, y a pesar de que los Weasley son mi familia favorita y que los quiero como si lo fueran, aun así no era mi familia, no me mal interpretes me siento parte de su familia pero no son MI familia, solo y exclusivamente mía. Eran la familia de mi mejor amigo y luego de mi novia —Harry respiró fuertemente ya que lo que venía era algo que aún hoy en día dolía—. Por un tiempo creí que la había encontrado cuando conocí a Sirius, creí que algún día podríamos juntos formar un hogar y ser la familia que el otro no tenía, pero lamentablemente ese sueño terminó antes de que pudiera hacerse realidad.

James notó que los ojos de su padre se habían cristalizado y que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Papá…

—Shhh —dijo suavemente—. Déjame terminar, es importante.

—Okay.

—Con el tiempo tu madre y yo nos casamos, entonces pasé a formar parte de un matrimonio y eso era genial porque teníamos una casa juntos, tenías un hogar, pero aun así no sentía que tenía una familia, no al menos en la forma en que pensaba como eran las familias cuando era un niño. Pero entonces un día todo cambió. Tu madre, con los ojos llenos de lagrimitas y más linda de lo que jamás la había viso me dijo que estaba embarazada y yo me sentí en la nubes y durante nueve meses esperé tu llegada ansioso y, debo confesar, volviendo loco a tu mamá.

James se rio levemente y siguió mirando a su padre con atención.

—Y de repente ahí estabas, tan pequeñito en mis brazos. Y en ese momento, cuando te sostenía por primera vez y contaba tus dedos me di cuenta que por fin lo había logrado, que por fin después de tantos años había logrado lo único que siempre había querido, mi propia familia.

Las lágrimas en los ojos esmeralda que se habían contenido hasta el momento cayeron libremente, pero la sonrisa era cálida y amorosa.

James abrazó con fuerza a su padre y volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello.

—Y cada vez que te miro siempre veo eso, ¿Sabes? Cada vez que te escucho reír, gritar o llorar, cada vez que pasas corriendo con Albus detrás de ti queriendo atraparte, cada vez que Lily se cuelga de tu cuello, cada vez que veo a tu madre abrazarte, cada vez que llego a casa y estas sentado en la mesa esperándome junto con los demás, veo lo que significas para mí. Porque James, Tú, significa mi familia.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio después del sentido discurso, respirando en sincronía y disfrutando de la compañía que ambos proveían en la oscura habitación. Después de unos largos minutos, Harry encendió la lámpara de mesa y se sentó en la cama, sonrió a su hijo y le beso la frente.

—Ve a lavarte la cara y luego baja a cenar, mientras yo intento encontrar la llave del despecho que parece que ha desaparecido, quiero cerrarlo antes de irme a dormir.

James miró a su padre guiñarle un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

Oooo

Al salir al corredor, Harry se encontró con su esposa apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta y con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Sin decir palabras, la atrajo hacía si y abrazados emprendieron el camino a la cocina.

—¿Tenías que decirle a James que tu despacho está abierto y que has perdido la llave? —dijo ella después de un tiempo.

El auror metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un llavero con una sonrisa socarrona. Ginny rodó los ojos.

—¿Quieres que encuentre el mapa del merodeador?

—Obviamente. Mi padre y Sirius se decepcionarían de mí si no se lo diera.

—Sabes que George lo ha equipado con todo tipo de bromas ¿cierto?

—No esperaba nada menos de tu hermano.

—Pobre Hogwarts.

—Pobre McGonagall, tiene que lidiar con un Potter-Weasley

Ooooo

James entró con sigilo al despecho y, después de asegurarse que su familia aún estaba en la cocina, cerró la puerta, caminó despacio y sin hacer ruidos hasta el escritorio y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones.

Casi grito en triunfo cuando lo encontró, pero se detuvo a tiempo, miró con admiración el pergamino en sus manos y sonrió ampliamente pensando en todo lo que podría hacer en el colegio. Trató de acomodar las cosas para que su padre no sospechara pero sin querer tiro uno de los retratos, apresurado lo atrapó antes de que cayera al piso.

Era una de esas fotos muggles con las que su abuelo había experimentado hacia unos meses atrás. En el retrato Lily y Albus estaban sentados en el piso y él estaba parado a la derecha de ellos, sus padres estaban detrás. Miró con atención todos los detalles, Lily apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Albus, mientras que este se había volteado a mirar a James, parecía que los dos estaban discutiendo, pero no podía recordar sobre que, su madre los miraba con el ceño fruncido y con un rostro que claramente decía que los estaba regañando, por último miró a su padre y no pudo evitar sentir que algo se inflaba en su pecho. Harry tenía a su esposa abrazada a él y una de sus manos estaba apoyada en el hombro de su hijo mayor, sus ojos estaban dirigidos a sus tres hijos y su sonrisa era radiante.

James dudo unos momentos ¿su padre extrañaría mucho esa foto? Miro hacia el resto del despacho y noto que en todos lados había todo tipo de fotografías, de ellos cinco juntos, de su padre con Ron y Hermione, de la boda, con sus abuelos y tíos. Estaban por todos lados, en el escritorio, en las bibliotecas y en la mesita junto a la ventana y decidió que con tanta cantidad de retratos no la extrañaría mucho.

Con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta, apoyando la foto y el mapa contra su pecho corrió rápido hacia su habitación para terminar de empacar.

* * *

 **Quiero dejar en claro que esos son los pensamientos y sentimientos de Harry, no es un juicio valor hacia todos los tipos de familias conformadas, sino que solo es el resultado de una infancia y una adolescencia de luchas y perdidas por parte de Harry.**

 **Por otra parte, ya tengo una historia con Lily y ahora con James. Así que faltaría Albus ¿no? Tengo que pensar en ideas...**


End file.
